Jogo de Incertezas
by vic.nekko
Summary: O que um jogo pode fazer com a nossa vida? Bem, na minha, ele a desgraçou por um tempo. Vamos dizer que não foi a vida, mas o meu coração e as minhas emoções ficaram confusas, meu peito doia e minha cabeça se despedaçava em incertezas cada vez que eu lembrava do que eu tinha feito.


**Yo minna~ **  
**Uma OneShot bem linda para voces, inspirada sabe aonde? NA minha vida!**  
**Isso mesmo, tudo o que aconteceu na fic, aconteceu comigo, mas eu adaptei para os personagens de Fairy Tail ne hahah**  
**BOA LEITURA~!**

Uma brincadeira, foi isso o que me disseram que seria.

Verdade ou desafio, juro a mim mesma que nunca mais vou jogar isso, o jogo que fez este sentimento brotar no meu coração, sentimento de duvida, de arrependimento, de incerteza.

Estavamos sentados em roda, apenas alguns menbros da a garrafa, Mirajane perguntava e eu respondia, mas antes mesmo da grisalha perguntar eu ja respondi:

–Desafio

Todos me olharam maleficamente, me arrependi instantaneamente de pedir isso.

–De um selinho no Loki.- disse Mirajane com um sorriso suspeito no rosto.

Por mim tanto fazia, olhei para Loki, que ja ia se levantando, nos beijamos, desafio cumprido e cada um voltou para o seu lugar. Foi meio estranho, pois havia conhecido Loki faz pouco tempo, e sinceramente, nunca tinhamos nos falado.

Jogo vai, jogo vem. Acabou. Todos pegavam suas coisas para ir embora, ou apenas sentar e beber um pouco, ainda estava cedo, seis horas da tarde.

Loki acena para mim, e eu aceno de volta. Ele veio chegando perto de mim e perguntou meu nome, como ele não sabia meu nome? E então começamos a nos falar.

–Lucy- respondi.

–Bem Lucy, voce não quer converser um pouco?- ele perguntou pegando chegando mais perto.

–Pode ser.- Respondi inocentemente, socializar era bom, não era.

O loiro/ruivo pegou na minha mão e começou a me levar para uma das salas da Guilda. Merda! Ja sabia o que ia acontecer, por que eu não percebi antes?

–Não vai me trair em Lucy!- gritou uma voz que não pude o clima não ficar tesno, comecei a falar:

–Então, onde voce mora?- Cada vez ele me levava para mais longe de onde os outros estavam.

–No dormitorio da Guilda.- Respondeu com um sorriso.

–Ah! A Guilda tem um dormitorio?- Perguntei surpresa.

–Sim, e logo aqui perto, se quiser depois eu te mostro.-respondeu mais uma vez com um sendo embalada pela aurea sedutora dele.

Conversamos mais um pouco, e ele vei para cima de mim, tentando me o rosto. Ele me abraçou e ficamos assim por um tempo.

–Acho melhor não.- Respondi com um riso forçado.

–Por que não?- ele perguntou me segurando contra o corpo dele.

–Porque não sou aquele tipo de garota que voce vai no bar, fica com elas uma noite e pronto.- Respondi sorrindo, o sorriso mais forçado que ja dei em minha soltei dele.

–Não estamos em um bar.- Ele respondeu com um sorriso querendo me seduzir.

–Acho melhor não, nos nunca nem conversamos nem te conheço!- Falei tentando dar desculpas.

–Vamos converser então.- Ele insistiu.

–Ok, vamos converser.-Respondi.

Conversamos mais um era bom em me fazer rir, ri muito…Ate que não sei como, nos começamos a dançar, ele me girou, e tentou me beijar novamente, virei o rosto novamente.

–Serio, acho melhor não, vamos voltar para onde o pessoal ta.-Falei receosa, ele estava tentando me forçar a fazer uma coisa que eu não eu pelo menos gostasse dele.

–Posso te falar alguma coisa?-ele perguntou, e eu acenei com a cabeça para que ele continuasse.- Foi tudo planejado.-Ele deu uma pausa e eu apenas o encarei.- Combinei com o pessoal, que se caisse em voce, e voce pedisse desafio, para eles desafiassem voce em algo a ver muito, mas muito interessado em voce.

–Serio?- perguntei meio paralizada.-Voce e um genio do mal.

Ele abraçou e tentou me beijar novamente, e mais uma vez, recuei.

–Um selinho.- Ele implorou.

–Não.-Respondi evitando o olhar.

–Por favor.- Ele implorou novamente.

–So um.-Respondi. – Mas voce não vai enfiar a lingua na minha boca, ne?

–So se voce quiser.-Ele respondeu com um sorriso. Sera que eu falei merda?

Nos beijamos.

–Mais um?- ele pediu. Eu consenti o desejo dele.

–Mais um?-ele pediu novamente

–Mais um? Eu ja dei dois, antes era so um!-eu falei, mas logo eu o estava beijando novamente, so que dessa vez mias soltamos.-Vamos voltar la com o pessoal, e melhor.

Ele assentiu, demos o braço e fomos andando para onde o pessoal tava, nos olhavam maliciosamente, principalmente .Fiquei sem graça ate o ultimo.

–Minna, cade o Natsu, eu preciso ir embora com ele.- perguntei antes que alguem pudesse falar alguma coisa, enquanto Loki se enrroscava em mim e me abraçava.

–Esta brigando com o Gray e o Elfman.- Disse Mirajane com um sorriso no rosto e os olhos brilhando.

Loki, saiu de perto de mim por um instante, um vento frio soprou dentro da Guilda e repentinamente comecei a tremer.

–Hey, bunny girl, quer o meu casaco?-Perguntou Gajeel, pela primeira vez sendo gentil comigo.

–Não, obrigada, voce tambem deve estar com frio.- respondi animadamente.

–Mas então, sua safadinha….!-Disse Mirajane olhando para mim.-Rapida voce ne?

–Não aconteceu nada!-Eu disse revoltada. Todos estavam achando que tinhamos nos beijado de lingua, o que não aconteceu.

–Ok, não esta mais aqui quem falou.- Respondeu Mirajane, enquanto isso eu tremia de frio.

Loke chegou e me abraçou, ja que estava sem casaco, e enquanto eu esperava o Natsu, comeamos a converser novamente.

–Voce sabia que frio e pscicologico?- Ele disse.- Pense que voce esta emu ma praia, com uma fogueira, e tomando chocolate quente.-Eu ri.- Viu, voce já parou de tremer um pouco!

Era e Gray chegaram .

–Vamos Lucy?- Disseram Natsu e Gray em unissono.

–Ue, o Gray vai tambem?- Perguntei a Natsu, mas sem me soltar de Loki.

–Sim, vamos logo, se não o cliente ira se irritar.- Disse Gray secamente, raiva em seus olhos negros.

Dei mais alguns selinhos em Loki antes de ir embora, mas antes ele disse que qeuria sair comigo quando eu voltasse da missão.

Gray me pegou pelo pulso e foi me puxando , com Natsu atras, pegamos o trem e fomos para mais um missão.

Refleti.

Sera que era isso mesmo que eu queria que acontecesse? Agora eu penso, fiquei com Loki, apenas por do de dizer não, esse era e ainda e o meu maior defeito, não saber dizer não. Pensei nisso durante horas. Primeiro, fiquei arrependida de não o ter beijado, depois bateu uma insegurança, de que ele não gostava realmente de mim, o que era obvio, e depois bateu o arrependimento de ter ficado com ele por do e o aperto no coração de ter feito aquilo, e a insegurança se misturou com o arrependimento e com todos os outros que não me fazem bem, e tudo que eu preciso agora, e esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu…..Impossivel.

Não era Loki quem eu amava, não era certo eu fazer aquilo com ele, e nem comigo. Eu iria me iludir, ele iria me jogar for a depois de ter me usado, como fez com tantas outras garotas com quem ja ficou.

Por isso eu digo, nunca mais jogo verdade ou desafio, jogo idiota, que me faz sofrer ate hoje.

**O que acharam da minha vida...ops, fic? hahahah**  
**Espero que tenham gostado, e comentem por favor, preciso de ajudas pscicologicas hahah, não sei o que fazer, algume quer me ajudar com bromances?**  
**Ja tiveram algum problema parecido?**


End file.
